Mellisa
by Okami18
Summary: Historia ma miejsce dwa lata po pierwszej wojnie. Severus Snape wraca do Hogwartu gdzie czekają na niego nowe wyzwania. W tym pewna niesforna Gryfonka i jej Towarzysz. Jak sobie poradzi?
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape — posępny, dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna siedział na tarasie w jednej z rezydencji, które odziedziczył przed kilku laty po swoich dziadkach, a do której wprowadził się dwa lata temu, zaraz po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana. Tak, zniknięciu, gdyż on i jego mentor, Albus Dumbledore, nie wierzyli, by umarł naprawdę. Dzień był spokojny i słoneczny, jednak czarodziej nerwowo uderzał palcami w blat stolika do kawy i wpatrywał się w niebo od jakiegoś czasu. Po chwili westchnął z irytacją i wstał, zmierzając zamaszystym krokiem do przestronnego salonu. Rzucił okiem na stary zegar, myśląc mimowolnie, że powinien go oddać do naprawy. Wskazówki na cyferblacie układały się na godzinę jedenastą siedemnaście, drgając przy tym konwulsyjnie.

— Przeklęte ptaszysko… — mruknął do siebie, okrążając pokój dzienny po raz drugi. — Trzeba było użyć kominka… — Nagle, tuż obok niego, z cichym „pop", pojawił się skrzat domowy, trzymając w dłoniach srebrną tacę z listem.

— Dla panicza list, sir — przemówiło stworzenie, kłaniając się Snape'owi. Ten porwał pergamin, przełamując szkarłatny lak. Rozwinął list i przeczytał.

_Drogi Severusie,_

_Z przyjemnością informuję Cię, iż Rada poparła mój pomysł, byś po odbytych praktykach w Durmstrangu objął od tego roku stanowisko profesora w Hogwarcie. Gratuluję Ci z całego serca i mam nadzieję, że wstąpisz do mnie na herbatkę w celu omówienia szczegółów. _

_Pozdrawiam_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Snape odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł na jednym z foteli usytuowanych naprzeciwko kominka. Więc stało się. Rada zgodziła się na jego kandydaturę i od tego roku będzie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu… do znajomych lochów i Wiem Zawsze Lepiej Albusa. Uśmiechnął się krzywo na myśl o wścibskim starcu, ale szybko otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, wstając energicznie. Nie ma czasu na rozmyślania, musi jak najszybciej odpisać dyrektorowi i pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy związane z nową pracą, a potem…

Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem, gdy do sali wpadł nowy nauczyciel Eliksirów. Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, ucięte niczym nożem, kiedy mroczna postać przeszła na przód klasy, zwinnie wspinając się na katedrę. Długie, czarne szaty zawirowały, kiedy nauczyciel obrócił się do szóstorocznych, obrzucając ich chłodnym spojrzeniem. W klasie zapanowała absolutna cisza, wszyscy skupili uwagę na młodym mężczyźnie o surowej twarzy stojącym przed nimi. Szczupły, wysoki, obleczony w czarne nauczycielskie szaty o niezliczonej ilości guzików. Czarne włosy sięgały mu do ramion, ciemne oczy o inteligentnym wejrzeniu, rozglądały się badawczo.

— Witam… — skrzyżował ramiona na piersi — na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów. Nazywam się Profesor Severus Snape i oczekuję od was wiedzy na konkretnym poziomie, skoro udało wam się wylądować w tej klasie — powiedział cicho, czarując uczniów swym aksamitnym głosem. — A teraz… — eleganckim machnięciem dłoni otworzył dziennik i przywołał go do siebie. Kilka osób wymieniło ze sobą podekscytowane spojrzenia na ten pokaz bezróżdżkowej magii. Snape poczuł satysfakcję, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Przebiegł wzrokiem listę uczniów i wyczytał pierwsze nazwisko. — Panie Caplan — uniósł wzrok, zauważając blond włosego Gryfona z trzeciej ławki. Chłopak po chwili wstał z miejsca. — Na czym skończyliście w zeszłym roku?

— Na eliksirze rozciągającym, profesorze. Profesor Slughorn…

— Już was nie uczy — przerwał mu, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy. — Poza tym jestem pewien, że skupiał się na nieistotnych detalach, gdy wystawiał niektórym z was oceny. — Przez klasę przeszła fala szeptów, gdzieniegdzie rozległy się oburzone głosy. Snape prychnął wewnętrznie. — Dlatego nim zaczniecie cokolwiek warzyć w mojej klasie, przeprowadzę test z teorii, później dopiero z praktyki. Na razie nikogo nie wyrzucę — _Albus by mi nie pozwolił_ — pomyślał z przekąsem, po czym podjął znów — ale lepiej dla was żebyście się przyłożyli. Nie będę tolerował na moich zajęciach partactwa i głupoty. Czy to jasne? — Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało niczym groźba, więc klasa potulnie odpowiedziała twierdząco. — Dobrze — mruknął, wracając spojrzeniem do dziennika. — Teraz lista. Caplan… — odczytywał wszystkie nazwiska po kolei, podczas gdy poszczególni uczniowie podrywali się z ławek. Zawahał się tylko raz przy końcu listy uczniów z Gryffindoru.

— Sweetheart — powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać skrzywienia warg z niesmaku. Z przedostatniej ławki podniosła się jakaś dziewczyna w długich brązowych włosach, związanych w koński ogon i jasnych oczach bliżej nieokreślonego koloru. Potem była lista Slytherinu, gdzie dostrzegł nazwisko znane mu z pewnych kręgów, o których teraz lepiej było głośno nie mówić.

— Macnair — wysoka blondynka w ciasno splecionym warkoczu opadającym na plecy. W oczach miała znajomy nieprzyjemny błysk, który widywał u jej wuja, oficjalnie parającego się egzekucjami niebezpiecznych stworzeń na polecenie Ministerstwa… wymarzona praca dla człowieka takiego jak on. — Dobrze — zatrzasnął dziennik, a kilka osób wzdrygnęło się na ten dźwięk. — Schować wszystko, zostawić pergamin i coś do pisania. Na pierwszej lekcji test, na drugiej przejdziemy do warzenia. Na co czekacie! — warknął na klasę, gdy uczniowie z ociąganiem zabrali się za wypełnianie poleceń. Test został przeprowadzony szybko i sprawnie, nikt nie szeptał między sobą, ani nie wiercił się na krześle. Gdy tylko wszyscy skończyli, nadeszła pora na część praktyczną.

— Przygotować stanowiska, instrukcje macie na tablicy, ingrediencje w schowku. Do roboty! — Uczniowie pospiesznie spełnili jego polecenie, zerkając co chwilę na nowego nauczyciela, tak diametralnie różnego od poprzedniego profesora. Slughorn był miłym staruszkiem i choć bardziej obchodziły go czyjeś wpływy, lub — czasem nawet — prawdziwy talent ucznia, to z pewnością nie był tak surowym wykładowcą, jak ten obecny. Wszyscy czuli, że od teraz lekcje eliksirów będą zdecydowanie trudniejsze do zniesienia. Tymczasem mroczna postać ich nowego profesora zaczęła przechadzać się złowieszczo między ławkami, zaglądając im przez ramię i od czasu do czasu rzucając kąśliwe uwagi.

Snape napawał się budowanym przez siebie napięciem, gdy bezszelestnie przechadzał się między stołami, obserwując tę bandę przygłupów. Uśmiechał się do siebie złośliwie za każdym razem, gdy wzdrygali się, kiedy patrzył im na ręce lub bezlitośnie wytykał najdrobniejsze niedociągnięcia w pracy.

Poprzednie cztery lekcje z innymi rocznikami dały mu jako taki obraz poziomu, jaki reprezentują obecni uczniowie, czyli raczej mierny. Mimo to zauważył wyjątki, przejawiające pewne obiecujące zdolności w tej delikatnej i subtelnej dziedzinie, jaką były eliksiry.

Na tej lekcji jednak został miło zaskoczony. Nadęta panna Macnair, z jego domu, faktycznie wykazywała pewne zdolności przy warzeniu naparu, jaki im zlecił, jednak nie ona jedyna. Z niesmakiem zarejestrował, iż w przedostatniej ławce, w domu lwa, również uchował się ktoś z talentem w tej dziedzinie, a właściwie to dwie osoby z trójki, w których mieli przygotować Eliksir Dźwięku. Niejaki Shellder oraz Gravery, którym towarzyszyła dziewczyna o budzącym w nim odrazę nazwisku Sweetheart. Ledwo je wyksztusił przy sprawdzaniu obecności. Spojrzał na nią mrużąc groźnie oczy, choć — o dziwo — Gryfonka nie wyglądała na szczególnie zalęknioną, raczej zmieszaną. Nieco rozdrażniony usiadł przy biurku, zaczynając przeglądać notatki z poprzednich zajęć. Po kwadransie postanowił przejść się po klasie, by sprawdzić stan zawartości kociołków. Tylko niektórym udało się uzyskać siarkowożółty kolor.

— Dobrze Macnair — pochwalił, zerkając jak dziewczyna starannie kroi nogę pająka. Kiedy dotarł już na koniec sali, nie mógł sobie odmówić kilku złośliwości pod adresem osoby o tak mdlącym nazwisku. Podszedł do Gryfonki od tyłu i zajrzał jej przez ramię. Brunetka była tak skupiona na siekaniu korzonków na równe kawałki, że nawet go nie zauważyła. Jej dwaj towarzysze, z równą pieczołowitością, siekali części owadów i innych podejrzanych stworzeń. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zerkając do kociołka. Wręcz idealny siarkowy odcień. Prychnął niezadowolony. Wtedy dziewczyna drgnęła, odrywając się od swojego zajęcia i spojrzała mu w oczy. Zamarł na krótką chwilę zaskoczony ich niespotykanym kolorem — intensywnym odcieniem fioletu, jakim mogą się poszczycić kwiaty, które nawet wzięły nazwę od tej barwy. Otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia, gdy uczennica się odezwała.

— Tak, profesorze? — zapytała, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— Czyżbyś się nudziła? Dlaczego odrywasz się od pracy — mruknął opryskliwie, tak iż tylko jej sąsiedzi z ławki mogli to usłyszeć.

— Poczułam, że ktoś nade mną stoi — odparła nieco zmieszana.

— Więc nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. Skup się na pracy! I dlaczego nie siekasz oczu traszki razem z kolegami? — warknął, a dziewczyna zbladła nieco.

— Bingo, Severusie... — pochwalił się w myślach i sięgnął przez stół, kładąc przed nią składnik eliksiru.

— Stało się coś? To chyba nie jest zbyt trudne dla szóstoklasistki? A może pomyliłaś klasy? — Teraz powiedział to na tyle głośno, że najbliższe ławki obejrzały się w ich stronę z zainteresowaniem, a kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało. Jego ofiara wyprostowała się na swoim miejscu, nie obdarzając Mistrza Eliksirów nawet spojrzeniem. Zabrała się do siekania nieszczęsnych oczu lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi i z twarzą skrzywiona w grymasie głębokiego zniesmaczenia. Snape uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, już chciał odejść, kiedy usłyszał jej stłumiony głos.

— Obrzydliwe... — Jak płachta na byka. Oczywiście nie w dosłownym znaczeniu, gdyż Snape nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wdawać się z niejaką Sweetheart w jakiekolwiek potyczki, ale tak miło zachęcony, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie.

— Co mówiłaś? Nie dosłyszałem... — wysyczał z obietnicą długich tortur w głosie, ale najwyraźniej na młodej podopiecznej McGonagall nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, a nawet przez moment zdawało mu się, iż podejmie wyzwanie na spojrzenia. Rozczarował się.

— Powiedziałam, że to obrzydliwe. Nie lubię kroić oczu traszek... Czyichkolwiek oczu — odparła, skupiając wzrok na swojej pracy, choć było wyraźnie widać, że pobladła.

— Och... Biedna Sweetheart boi się pobrudzić sobie łapki?— Usłyszał czyjś zjadliwy głos z pierwszej ławki, któremu towarzyszyły stłumione chichoty.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Mcnair, nie bawi mnie krojenie czyichś części ciała — odpowiedziała Gryfonka.

Napięcie w klasie rosło. Przez chwilę obie dziewczyny piorunowały się wzrokiem, a Mistrz Eliksirów mógł niemal zobaczyć, jak małe trybiki w głowie Ślizgonki pracują w trybie przyspieszonym, szukając riposty. Musiał ratować honor węży!

—Minus pięć punktów dla Gryfindoru za obrażanie koleżanki— zakomunikował niespodziewanie, posyłając fiołkowookiej wredne spojrzenie.

— Ale przecież...!— Zaczęła oburzona, lecz uciszył ją ruchem ręki, dodając — I szlaban za bezczelność wobec nauczyciela. Zostaniesz po lekcji, by ustalić termin.— odparł z satysfakcją, choć jego twarz nadal była maską chłodnego opanowania. Zobaczył jak dziewczyna chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak koledzy w porę złapali ją za ramiona, hamując wybuch złości za tak jawnie niesprawiedliwe traktowanie. Snape zadowolony wrócił do swojego biurka i usiadł, dostrzegając nieco urażone spojrzenie blondynki, które mówiło: „Sama bym sobie poradziła". Zignorował ją i pięć minut przed końcem lekcji zakomunikował, iż mają przelać eliksiry do fiolek i podpisane buteleczki zostawić na biurku. Kiedy już wszyscy wypełnili polecenie, pospiesznie opuszczając klasę ostatnia Gryfonka podeszła do niego z buntowniczą miną.

— Profesorze... — odezwała się z wymuszoną uprzejmością, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Panno...Sweetheart — wykrztusił z siebie jej nazwisko z niesmakiem malującym się na twarzy. — Dzisiaj, u mnie o osiemnastej trzydzieści — mruknął, po chwili zerkając do kalendarza — Nie spóźnij się. — Dygnęła nieznacznie z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

— Czy pański gabinet jest w tym samym miejscu, co profesora Slughorna? — zapytała, chcąc się upewnić.

— Tak, a niby gdzie indziej miałby być? — warknął na nią, na co dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i powiewając szkolną szatą, wyszła z klasy.

— Bezczelna, mała... Nie, nie mała... Niewydarzona gówniara... — Mamrotał do siebie, przeglądając z irytacją notatki, zapominając, iż on sam niedawno opuszczał te mury jako uczeń. Zaledwie sześć lat temu...

Nim Mistrz Eliksirów się obejrzał, już nadeszła pora szlaban. Gdy więc pukanie do drzwi przerwało mu ciekawą lekturę, był więcej niż niezadowolony.

— Wejść! — zawołał i drzwi otworzyły się z cichym jękiem, a do środka wkroczyła panna Sweetheart. Snape wykrzywił usta w złowieszczym uśmieszku, z zadowoleniem zauważając cień obawy, który odmalował się na twarzy dziewczyny.

— Witam...Gratuluję dotarcia na miejsce — zadrwił, na co brunetka skrzywiła się nieco z niezadowolenia.

— Co mam robić? — zapytała, puszczając jego uwagę mimo uszu. Zmrużył oczy, po czym wstał, podchodząc do drzwi.

— Idziemy — rzucił tylko i nawet nie sprawdzając czy uczennica za nim podąża, udał się do jednego z magazynków na ingrediencje. Zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka.

— Mam nadzieje, że lubisz sprzątać — rzucił złośliwie, gdy rozglądała się dookoła, z lekkim niedowierzaniem, po raczej okazałym pomieszczeniu. Na wysokich półkach piętrzyło się mnóstwo słoiczków oraz pudełeczek, leżących w nieładzie i pokrytych grubą warstwą kurzu.

— I oczywiście żadnej magii... — wysyczał, stojąc tuż za nią, tak iż drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu. Jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągnął jej wystającą różdżkę z kieszeni, aż podskoczyła zaskoczona. Obróciła się błyskawicznie chcąc sięgnąć po swoją własność, ale młody nauczyciel jedynie patrzył na nią kpiąco z góry. Machnął różdżką, przywołując cały potrzebny sprzęt z komórki Filcha, łącznie z jakąś zdezelowaną drabiną wątpliwej jakości.

— Tylko się nie obijaj — rzucił jej jeszcze na odchodnym i oddalił się, powiewając czarną szatą. Mellisa prychnęła rozeźlona.

— Cudnie... — mruknęła, ponownie spoglądając na słabo oświetlony magazyn, w którym panował niezły bajzel. Kurz, porozrzucane składniki, pootwierane pudełka i coś dziwnego, co pełzało na drugiej półce po prawej. Wzdrygnęła się ze wstrętem, wzięła głęboki wdech i po chwili zdeterminowana wkroczyła do środka ze szmatą w garści i wiaderkiem wody w drugiej ręce. Zabrała się za odkurzanie, czyszczenie i układanie zawartości pomieszczenia, niemal wpadając w trans. Pozbierała porozrzucane składniki, wkładając je do odpowiednich pudełek lub odkładając na bok, nie wiedząc czy wciąż są do użytku, czy też nie. Potem o to zapyta. Gdy po jakimś czasie kolejny raz wspinała się na drabinę, by ułożyć słoiki z jakimś korzeniem w formalinie, usłyszała chrząknięcie. Obejrzała się i spojrzała na czarno ubranego mężczyznę z rozkojarzeniem.

— Tak...? — zapytała, po czym dodała pospiesznie — Profesorze — Snape podszedł do rozchwianej drabiny.

— Na dzisiaj koniec, skończysz jutro — odparł, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. Zamrugała kilka razy, po czym z westchnieniem zeszła z drabiny.

— Mogę dostać różdżkę z powrotem? — zapytała, nie wysilając się na dodatkowe uprzejmości. Była na to zbyt zmęczona, z czego zdała sobie sprawę dopiero teraz, gdy oderwała się od pracy. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył ją oceniającym spojrzeniem, patrząc z niechęcią na jej zakurzony mundurek, smugi czegoś oleistego na rękawach, czy rozczochrane włosy.

— Panie profesorze — syknął, na co kiwnęła głową, powtarzając za nim jak automat, zbyt zmęczona, by się tym przejąć.

Snape oddał jej różdżkę, po czym wygonił z magazynu. Usłyszał tylko ciche westchnienie ulgi, a chwilę później jak przeskakuje po kilka stopni, spiesząc do wieży Gryfindoru. Snape prychnął pod nosem, dopiero teraz zwracając uwagę na efekty pracy dziewczyny. Większość kurzu i śmieci została wymieciona. Na pierwszej półce z brzegu zaczęły się pojawiać pudełeczka, słoiki zostały ustawione w porządku alfabetycznym. Skinął głową z uznaniem, wychodząc zamknął magazynek zaklęciem i udał się do swoich kwater. Jutro znów się nad nią nieco poznęca... Przeklęte nazwisko.


	2. Chapter 2

Szlaban Mellisy zakończył się dopiero po trzeciej wizycie w lochach, kiedy to wreszcie udało jej się zapanować nad chaosem w magazynie, a kurz pokrywający wszystkie powierzchnie stał się zaledwie wspomnieniem. Z miną człowieka, który doskonale wypełnił swoje zadanie Gryfonka rozejrzała się po magazynie, kiwając z uznaniem głową.

— _Nie ma się do czego przyczepić_ — pomyślała, po czym sięgnęła po pudło, które zapełniała systematycznie podczas porządkowania tego miejsca.

— To teraz do Snape'a… — mruknęła do siebie zadowolona i raźnym krokiem ruszyła przez lochy na spotkanie z nauczycielem. Stanęła przed drzwiami i zapukała.

— Wejść! — Mellisa weszła do środka, mając nadzieję, że nic nie popsuje jej dobrego humoru.

— Dobry wieczór, profesorze — przywitała go z uśmiechem na twarzy, obserwując jak Mistrzowi Eliksirów nieznacznie rzednie mina.

— Mam rozumieć, że już skończyłaś, skoro zjawiasz się tu tak wcześnie? — warknął na nią, nie przestając poprawiać stosu esejów, jaki przed nim leżał.

— Oczywiście, profesorze. — Snape oderwał się od swojej pracy i rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie. Jego wzrok spoczął na pudle trzymanym przez dziewczynę.

— Co to jest?

— Składniki, które znalazłam w magazynie. Nie były w pudełkach, więc zebrałam je i… — urwała widząc jak twarz nauczyciela przybiera grymas gniewu.

— Co zrobiłaś...? — wysyczał, powoli podnosząc się z miejsca.

— No... wrzuciłam… i chciałam… znaczy się… — Mellisa zająknęła się, widząc jak Mistrz Eliksirów zbliża się do niej i patrzy na nią jak na swoją przyszłą ofiarę mordu. Bardzo krwawego i bolesnego.

— Ponieważ jesteś Gryfonką, nie spodziewam się po tobie szczególnej elokwencji. Jednak można by przypuszczać, iż mając szesnaście lat powinnaś umieć układać poprawnie zdania — powiedział cichym głosem. — A może się mylę?

Stanął tuż przed nią i Mellisa nagle uderzyła plecami o drzwi. Nawet nie zauważyła, że się cofa! Zacisnęła powieki i wzięła głęboki oddech. Gdy otworzyła oczy, była już na tyle spokojna, by odpowiedzieć.

— _Weź się w garść, przecież to tylko nauczyciel, przestań się jąkać! _— Skarciła się w myślach i spojrzała śmiało w obsydianowe oczy.

— Skąd — prychnęła odważnie, unosząc podbródek. — To ingrediencje, które znalazłam. Wsadziłam wszystko do pudełka, żeby panu pokazać.

— Ach tak! — Nauczyciel wstrząsnął nerwowym ruchem ramionami, sprawiając, że jego szata zafalowała w powietrzu, kiedy krzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— _Nietoperz_ — przemknęło jej mimowolnie przez myśl.

— Więc bądź łaskawa pokazać zawartość, chyba że czujesz jakąś głębszą więź z tym pudełkiem? — Uniósł drwiąco brew, drażniąc tym Mellisę jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie — odparła i wyminęła go, stawiając karton na krześle przed biurkiem. Snape stanął po przeciwnej stronie i zachęcił ją gestem do działania. Uniosła pokrywę odsłaniając przed nim zawartość. Złośliwy nauczyciel już otwierał usta, mając na końcu języka kolejny drwiący komentarz, gdy ten nagle utkwił mu w gardle.

— Zawinęłam co się dało w kawałki płótna, a resztę oddzieliłam… — tłumaczyła Mellisa, pokazując mu papierowe ścianki tworzące przegródki dla różnych składników. Snape wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. A miał taką dobra kwestię! Teraz może ją sobie co najwyżej wsa… zostawić na później. — …Dlatego przyniosłam to do pana. Profesorze? — Snape spojrzał na nią bykiem, na co Mellisa obdarzyła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się filuternie.

— Czego się szczerzysz? — warknął opryskliwie

— Po prostu miał pan taką minę jakby chciał na mnie nakrzyczeć, ale…— tu spojrzała mu w oczy, na co zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony — zabrakło panu słów.

— Jesteś bezczelna — ofuknął ją. Mellisa zachmurzyła się, nie odpowiadając. — Zamiast wymyślać bzdury, lepiej zajmij się tym. — Nachylił się, wydobywając z pudła jakieś zawiniątko. — To zwietrzały korzeń mandragory. Pozbądź się go — powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Sweetheart wzięła pakunek i wyciągnęła rękę do Mistrza Eliksirów. — Czego chcesz? — Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

— Mojej różdżki. — Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

— Szlaban trwa. — Dziewczynie zrzedła mina. — Chyba nie chcesz łamać zasad, prawda? Żadnej magii — powiedział, obserwując jak na policzki dziewczyny wstępuje rumieniec gniewu.

— Świetnie — w jej głosie słychać było ledwie hamowaną złość. — Więc niby jak i gdzie mam to zutylizować?

— Zaskocz mnie — odparł, z satysfakcją odnotowując kretyński wyraz twarzy Gryfonki, jakby co najmniej kazał jej skakać jak żaba, do tego śpiewając hymn Hogwartu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął rozbawiony, przez co Sweetheart miała jeszcze głupszą minę. Po chwili zreflektował się, spoważniał, choć kąciki ust nadal mu drgały, aż do chwili, gdy Mellisa się nie otrząsnęła. Teraz wyglądała na bardziej skołowaną niż złą.

— Nadal nie wiem, co z tym zrobić — odparła. — Chyba, że po prostu mam to wyrzucić na śmietnik? — Snape siłą woli powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami, po czym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował wiaderko.

— Tam je odkładaj — odparł. — Potem się ich pozbędziesz. — Po czym wrócił do przetrząsania zawartości pudła, które przyniosła Sweetheart, od czasu do czasu rzucając w nią bliżej nieokreśloną ingrediencją. Dość szybko skończył, podczas gdy Mellisa po raz któryś już z rzędu liczyła w myślach do dziesięciu tylko po to, by nie warknąć na nauczyciela beztrosko pozbywającego się zepsutych składników i celującego w nią „zupełnym przypadkiem".

— Bierz pudło i idziemy — rzucił i wyszedł z gabinetu powiewając za sobą szatą.

Mellisa musiała praktycznie za nim biec, by nadążyć. Chwile później znaleźli się pod magazynem, który teraz lśnił czystością. Snape z uznaniem skinął głową, widząc szereg pudełek i słoiczków ułożonych alfabetycznie, spojrzał na Sweetheart, która go obserwowała i uśmiechała się teraz promiennie pomimo zmęczenia. Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął rozeźlony, że dał się przyłapać na tym małym geście aprobaty.

— Właź na drabinkę i odłóż to na swoje miejsce — warknął w jej stronę, z satysfakcją odnotowując, że mina jej nieco zrzedła. Dziewczyna weszła na podwyższenie, wypełniając polecenie nauczyciela, podczas gdy mężczyzna rozglądał się z uwagą, szukając oznak jakichkolwiek niedociągnięć, by móc jeszcze nieco pognębić uczennicę. Słyszał jak Sweetheart, szura starą drabinką, szarpiąc się ze zdezelowanym sprzętem i mrucząc pod nosem inwektywy, gdy tylko nie mogła czegoś dosięgnąć, co nawet go bawiło.

— Profesorze…

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem, obracając się w jej kierunku. Balansowała na najwyższym szczeblu, odkładając jakiś słoik na półkę.

— Czy to już koniec mojego… Aaaa! — Snape usłyszał tylko trzask pękającego drewna i krzyk Gryfonki, gdy ta nagle runęła w dół. Dzięki swojemu refleksowi złapał ją, ale i tak dało się słyszeć głuchy odgłos uderzenia i jęk. Na nieszczęście Mellisy przejście między regałami nie należało do szerokich i dziewczyna wyrżnęła głową w półkę. Snape warknął zirytowany i zdenerwowany, kiedy Sweetheart nagle zrobiła się cięższa i zaczęła przelewa

mu się przez ręce.

— Psiakrew!— zaklął i położył uczennicę na ziemi, dostrzegając ślady krwi sączące się z rozbitej głowy. — _Pięknie kurwa, Severusie! Wspaniały początek roku! Nie ma to jak małe morderstwo uczennicy! Kurwa! —_ pomyślał wściekły, i do czego nigdy by się nie przyznał, nieco wystraszony. Gryfonka po chwili jęknęła cicho i otworzyła oczy, nie skupiając jednak wzroku na niczym. Snape'owi ulżyło, że oprzytomniała.

— Sweetheart!

— Boli…

— Masz rozbitą głowę, ciężko żeby nie bolało — prychnął, łapiąc ją za ramiona i podnosząc z podłogi. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu, opierając się całym ciężarem o półki.

— W głowie mi się kręci.

— Idziemy do pielęgniarki. — Snape ruszył przed siebie, wychodząc z magazynku. Przystanął w progu i warknął. — Rusz się!

Zaciskając mocno powieki Mellisa oderwała się od szafki i zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków. Zachwiała się i prawie upadła. Snape westchnął z irytacją.

— Niezdara — mruknął pod nosem i wyczarował nosze. Kiedy pomógł Mellisie się na nich ułożyć, ruszył pospiesznie ciemnymi korytarzami w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Poruszał się w ciemnościach cicho niczym duch, kierując się na pierwsze piętro. Kiedy doszli do schodów rzucił _Lumos,_ oświetlając sobie drogę poprzez stopnie–pułapki.

— P-profesorze…

— Czego chcesz, Sweetheart? Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

— Czy rzucił pan _Lumos_?

— Nie zadawaj głupich pytań — prychnął, oglądając się na dziewczynę po raz pierwszy.

— O nie… — To zabrzmiało wyjątkowo płaczliwie i Snape przystanął nieco zmieszany.

— O co znowu chodzi?

— J-ja… ja nie… — jąkała się, machając nieskoordynowanie rękoma przed sobą. W Mistrzu Eliksirów narastało niepokojące podejrzenie, a gdy przysunął rozświetlony koniec różdżki do twarzy Gryfonki, ta nawet się nie skrzywiła.

— Ile palców widzisz? — zapytał retorycznie, nawet nie podnosząc ręki. Dziewczyna wzięła drżący oddech, zawzięcie mrugając oczami.

— N-nie. Nic… nic nie widzę — powiedziała drżącym głosem, a oczy zaszły jej łzami. Snape odsunął się tylko i przyspieszył kroku.

— Profesorze…? — uniosła nieznacznie ramiona, jakby chciała się czegoś złapać w ciemności, która ją otaczała.

— Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, nie panikuj — powiedział spiętym głosem, ściskając mocno różdżkę w dłoni. — _Pięknie Severusie, oślepła! W najgorszym przypadku oskarżą mnie o próbę morderstwa za pomocą starej drabiny Filcha. Cholerny idiota, żeby trzymać takie rupiecie na składzie! Charłak od siedmiu boleści! Kretyn! Trzeba było samemu coś wyczarować, ale nieee… po co, skoro można przywołać narzędzie zbrodni z komórki na miotły! Ostatni hit sezonu:_ _„Jak zabić uczennicę za pomocą prac porządkowych na wysokościach i kilku korników! Żabi skrzek gratis!"_ — Snape wziął głęboki oddech, by choć trochę uspokoić myśli. — _Królestwo za myślodsiewnię. _— Zerknął na bladą twarz uczennicy wyrażającą strach i obawę, jej dłonie wciąż błądziły w powietrzu, a oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany.

— Powiedziałem, nie panikuj! — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, przeskakując już teraz po kilka stopni na raz.

— Ale… j-ja nic… Nic nie… — jąkała się, szeroko otwierając oczy, z których popłynęły pierwsze łzy. Snape podjął nagłą decyzję i złapał ją za rękę. Dziewczyna uczepiła się jego dłoni, drżąc lekko, ale wyraźnie próbowała się opanować.

— Przestań dramatyzować! Pielęgniarka ci pomoże… I nie ściskaj tak mocno! Chcesz mi palce połamać? — warknął na nią groźniej niż zamierzał, ale uścisk zelżał.

— P-przepraszam — powiedziała cicho, przyciągając nieznacznie jego dłoń do siebie.

Mężczyzna ponownie się na nią obejrzał, nie zwalniając tempa marszu. Oczy Mellisy przyciągały go. Hipnotyzowały niespotykanym fioletem. Nigdy nie spotkał się z tym, by ktokolwiek posiadał taki kolor tęczówek. — _Może używa specjalnych zaklęć?_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — zwrócił się do Mellisy, widząc przed sobą ciężkie drzwi do infirmerii. Wszedł z rozmachem do środka, nie zważając na to, że mógłby obudzić ewentualnych pacjentów.

— Pomfrey! — zawołał, przemierzając salę chorych, która na szczęście była pusta. W gabinecie pielęgniarki zapaliło się światło i kobieta wypadła z pokoju ubrana w szlafrok oraz z czepkiem na głowie.

— Snape! Co się stało… Och! — zaczęła mówić nieco oburzonym tonem, ale natychmiast umilkła, widząc ledwie przytomną uczennicę.

— Połóż ją tam — zakomenderowała z niebywałą dla niej mocą, machnięciem różdżki zapalając światło przy posłaniu. Mistrz Eliksirów wyswobodził dłoń i wziął Sweetheart na ręce, przenosząc ją na łóżko.

— Rozbita głowa. — Pomfrey skinęła i obejrzała ranę, mamrocząc przy tym coś do siebie.

—Severusie, co się właściwie stało?— zapytała, oczyszczając włosy dziewczyny jakimś zaklęciem. Wzięła gazę namoczoną w środku odkażającym i ostrożnie przemyła rozcięcie. Mellisa krzyknęła, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy bólu.

—Stała na drabince i spadła. — Snape odparł beznamiętnie, obserwując poczynania pielęgniarki. Ta właśnie wmuszała w Sweetheart jakiś eliksir, którym dziewczyna się krztusiła. — Poza tym straciła wzrok — dodał, widząc jak Pomfrey na chwile zesztywniała i rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, próbowałem ją złapać, ale i tak nieźle walnęła… — mruknął, czując się okropnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że się tłumaczy. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. — Naprawisz to prawda? — dodał, mając nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi wystarczająco obojętnie.

— Myślę, że powinno jej przejść do południa. Jeśli nie, to trzeba będzie ją wysłać do Munga. Z urazami głowy lepiej być ostrożnym — odparła, wracając do leczenia. Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał się temu z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony martwił się czy przez ten durny wypadek Gryfonki nie będzie miał kłopotów z pracą, z drugiej natomiast strony chciał już najzwyczajniej iść do swoich komnat, napić się przed snem i zasnąć spokojnie, nie myśląc już o niezdarnych uczennicach.

— Jeśli chcesz pomóc, to przynieś mi bandaże. — Głos pielęgniarki wyrwał go z zadumy.

— Niby czemu myślisz, że chcę pomóc? — prychnął odruchowo.

— Bo stoisz tu i tylko patrzysz, więc chociaż się na coś przydaj. Lewa górna szuflada w komodzie — powiedziała, wcierając gęstą maść z liści Lucerny. Pod wpływem naglącego spojrzenia Pomfrey, Snape powstrzymał się od komentarza i przyniósł bandaże. — Dobrze, teraz mi pomóż — odezwała się, unosząc bezwładne ciało dziewczyny. — Ona jest praktycznie nieprzytomna po eliksirach i maści. Przytrzymaj ją, a ja owinę jej głowę.

Mistrz Eliksirów zgrzytnął zębami, ale usiadł na łóżku i chwycił mocno Gryfonkę. — _Głupia kwoka_ — pomyślał, patrząc jak pielęgniarka ostrożnie zakłada bandaże. — _Cacka się z nią jak z jajkiem, jakby zaklęcia nie mogła rzucić._

— Gotowe — Snape puścił dziewczynę, za co dostał karcące spojrzenie od pielęgniarki. — Nie zabiło by cię, gdybyś to zrobił delikatniej, wiesz urazy głowy…

— Trzeba było nie prosić o pomoc — przerwał jej, po czym wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.

— Severusie Snape! — zawołała Poppy oburzona.

— Tak mam na imię — mruknął pod nosem. — Czego znowu chcesz Pomfrey — obrócił się w stronę pielęgniarki.

— Jesteś bezczelny i arogancki, ale nie o to chodzi — powiedziała, widząc jak uśmiecha się krzywo na jej słowa. — Jak ona się nazywa? Muszę znaleźć kartę. — Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Snape odpowiedział.

— Mellisa Sweetheart. — Po czym wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.


	3. Chapter 3

Podziękowania dla Bellany i Angelin za betę.

**Rozdział 3**

Snape wrócił do swoich kwater wcześniej, z zamiarem szybkiego położenia się do łóżka. Mimo to wciąż krążył po komnatach przebrany w piżamę, nie mogąc zasnąć. Ponownie przejrzał eseje, które miał oddać trzeciorocznym, sprawdził notatki na jutrzejsze lekcje i nawet uporządkował papierzyska leżące na stoliku kawowym, czego nie robił od paru dni. Westchnął sfrustrowany, siadając w fotelu przed kominkiem. Po chwili namysłu zablokował go, wracając myślami do wydarzeń z dzisiejszego wieczoru. — _Jeszcze tylko wizyty Albusa by mi brakowało. Głupia Gryfonka. Jestem pewien, że Pomfrey wciąż się nad nią trzęsie i niechybnie powiadomiła już tego wielbiciela dropsów… Przeklęci idioci._ — Gdy tylko przymknął powieki, znów zobaczył Sweetheart spadającą z drabinki, krwawiącą, trącącą przytomność w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Potrząsnął głową i wstał, idąc zdecydowanym krokiem do sypialni. Podszedł do stojącej naprzeciw łóżka komody z ciemnego drewna, rzeźbionej w celtyckie wzory i otworzył jedną z szuflad.

— To powinno załatwić sprawę… — mruknął do siebie, wyjmując Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, po czym umościł się wygodnie w szerokim łóżku i jednym haustem przełknął zawartość fiolki. Nieco kleisty eliksir zadziałał błyskawicznie i mężczyznę ogarnęła senność. Resztkami świadomości nakazał sobie odstawić fiolkę na nocny stolik, po czym natychmiast zapadł w sen.

Rankiem obudził się rześki i wyspany.

Przeciągnął się w łóżku myśląc o nadchodzących zajęciach. Dwie godziny z Krukonami i Puchonami z czwartego, okienko i kolejne trzy z siódmorocznymi. Potem wolne. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, wchodząc pod prysznic. Szybko uporał się z poranną toaletą, po czym wyszedł ze swoich kwater, zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali.

— _To będzie dobry dzień…_ — Z tą myślą przeszedł przez drzwi, powiewając czarną szatą. Zwykły poranny gwar, szum sowich skrzydeł… nic nie zapowiadało, że coś może zepsu

mu ten dzień. Wicedyrektorka stała obok stołu i wyraźnie czekała na niego… Snape zmarszczył brwi. To nie należało do porannej rutyny, do której powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

— McGonagall — skinął jej z szacunkiem głową. Kobieta zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

— Severusie — syknęła, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Uniósł zaskoczony brwi. — Pozwól ze mną na chwilkę… — Mężczyzna zdziwił się, ale podążył za czarownicą do bocznego przejścia. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi nauczycielka transmutacji przystąpiła do ataku.

— Severusie, mógłbyś mi coś wyjaśnić? — Zaczęła zwodniczo spokojnym głosem. — Poppy zawiadomiła mnie wczoraj około północy, że pewną Gryfonkę trzeba natychmiast przewieźć do św. Munga. — Zbliżyła się powoli do niego. — Byłam szczerze zaskoczona. Panna Sweetheart zwykle uchodzi za raczej rozsądną osobę i nie trafia do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a co dopiero do Munga. — Zrobiła kolejny krok w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów, który tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. — Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że trafiła tam przez wypadek, który wydarzył się na szlabanie u _Ciebie_. — Czarownica zmrużyła wściekle oczy, stojąc teraz niecały metr od niego. — Rana na jej głowie otwiera się co jakiś czas i nie chce zakrzepnąć. W Mungu podejrzewają, że to musi być jakiś czynnik środowiskowy, bo dziewczyna nie cierpi na hemofilię*. Oczywiście najrozsądniej byłoby zapytać kogoś, kto mógłby wiedzieć coś na ten temat, skoro uczennica odzyskuje świadomości tylko na tyle, by przełknąć kolejny eliksir, ale z Tobą nie można było się skontaktować. — McGonagall ucichła na moment, a Snape wstrzymał oddech. — Zablokowałeś kominek — powiedziała tonem, jakby oskarżała go o najcięższą zbrodnię. — Jedyną drogę, by skontaktować się z kimś w lochach bez konieczności zdejmowania zabezpieczeń z czyichś kwater — syknęła jak prawdziwa żmija, zaciskając usta ze złości. — Myślałam, że jesteś rozsądniejszy. — Snape poczuł się tak jakby dostał obuchem w brzuch, gdy zobaczył rozczarowanie, na twarzy opiekunki Gryffindoru.

— Ja… — spróbował coś powiedzieć, przeklinając się w myślach za jąkanie. Znów poczuł się jak uczeń przy tej kobiecie. Odchrząknął. — Chodźmy do magazynku, tam się, zastanowimy, co spowodowało brak krzepliwości — odparł, po czym nie czekając na starszą czarownicę, obrócił się i zamaszystym krokiem skierował się do lochów. Przez całą drogę żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem, choć czarodziej czuł jak wicedyrektorka wypala mu dziurę w plecach swoim wściekłym spojrzeniem. Weszli do niewielkiej klitki, którą przeznaczono na składzik ingrediencji, szybko odnajdując przyczynę kłopotów Gryfonki. McGonagall spojrzał tylko na niego dziwnie, gdy dojrzała niezmytą krew uczennicy.

— _Przynajmniej nie musimy się zastanawiać nad dokładnym miejscem wypadku_ — pomyślał kwaśno Snape, ignorując nauczycielkę transmutacji. Na powierzchni brązowej plamy* znalazł rozsypany proszek z Terrxy Złocistej. Obok leżał otwarty słoiczek. — _Musiała go przewrócić, kiedy uderzyła głową o półkę_ — pomyślał mimowolnie, gdy przywoływał skrzata, nakazując mu uprzątnąć bałagan. Sam ściągnął z regału kilka składników.

— Idę zrobić antidotum — oświadczył i zamknął się w prywatnym laboratorium. Trzaśniecie drzwiami tuż przed nosem McGonagall było satysfakcjonującym odwetem za zepsucie mu poranka. W niecałą godzinę uporał się ze zrobieniem wywaru, który odesłał ekspresową sową prosto do Munga.

Oczywiście nie informując o tym McGonagall.

Przez całe to zamieszanie ze Sweetheart nie zjadł śniadania i niemal spóźnił się na zajęcia, więc był podwójnie niezadowolony.

Dla czwartoklasistów miała to być wyjątkowo ciężka lekcja.

Gdy kończył ostatnie w tym dniu zajęcia w gabinecie czekała na niego wiadomość. Zaciekawiony podniósł świstek papieru, który wypadł z kominka i przeczytał go.

_Panna Sweetheart ma się już lepiej, jednak musi zostać jeszcze w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przez jakiś czas._

_Minerwa McGonagall_

_P.S. Nie podaruję Ci tej złośliwości._

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, wiedząc, że ma na myśli nie powiadomienie jej o wysłaniu lekarstwa do Munga. Zerknął na sam koniec krótkiej notki, nieco osmalonej przez płomienie.

_P.P.S. Dziękuję za eliksir._

Poczuł cień miłej satysfakcji, czytając ostatnie słowa, choć świadomość dla kogo był zmuszony uwarzyć antidotum nieco ją przytłumiła. Z drugiej strony w pewnym stopniu czuł się odpowiedzialny, w końcu była jego uczennicą. Nawet jeśli jest Gryfonką. Z westchnieniem zasiadł przed biurkiem, zabierając się do pracy, od której oderwał się raz, po to tylko by zjeść obiad. Prawie skończył, gdy zauważył, że zbliża się już dwudziesta wieczór. Westchnął ciężko, przecierając twarz z lekkim uczuciem zmęczenia i spojrzał na ostatni stos prac do sprawdzenia.

— _Jeszcze tylko to i idę na papierosa…_ — pomyślał smętnie, biorąc się za pierwszy esej. Przebiegł wzrokiem po treści, poprawiając niemal odruchowo kilka błędów ortograficznych, dopiero po chwili skupiając się na wypisywaniu kąśliwych komentarzy. Z niechęcią pomyślał, że niedługo będzie musiał dokupić czerwony atrament. Naprawdę wolałby żeby jednak coś zostawało w głowach jego krnąbrnych uczniów, ale jak na razie prace szóstorocznych nie mogły się poszczycić szczególnie wysokim poziomem.

— _Odwykli od ciężkiej pracy i myślenia przez Slughorn'a, ale ja to zmienię _— pomyślał ze złośliwą satysfakcją, odkładając na bok kolejny pergamin i maczając pióro w czerwonym atramencie. Wczytał się w kolejną pracę, bezwiednie wodząc końcówką pióra wzdłuż linii szczęki. Kiedy był w połowie skinął głową.

— _Chyba jednak ktoś tu się przykłada_ — pomyślał zadowolony, robiąc tylko kilka uwag co do treści i wypisując zamaszyste „P" u góry strony. Zerknął mimowolnie na nazwisko. Shellder, Gryfon z szóstego roku. Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie z kim zwykle siedział ten chłopak. Gravery i czasem ta niezdarna dziewczyna. Westchnął ciężko, mając nadzieję, że pozostała dwójka wykazała się chociaż trochę tak jak ich kolega. Kiedy jednak skończył poprawiać wszystkie eseje, stwierdził z przykrością, że jego złudzenia zostały brutalnie rozwiane. Postawił tylko cztery „W", osiem „P", całą masę „Z", kilka „N" i „O" oraz dwa „T".

— _Mam dość_ — pomyślał, czując się wyczerpany psychicznie. Kątem oka spojrzał na zegar. Było kilka minut przed jedenastą. Snape przeciągnął się na krześle, wydając z siebie niski,, mruczący odgłos, po czym wstał energicznie, próbując rozruszać zastałe mięśnie.

— _Przyda mi się krótki spacer. Muszę wyrzucić z głowy te_ _głupoty_ — pomyślał, łapiąc za pelerynę i sprawdzając czy ma tam schowane papierosy. Wyciągnął paczkę, wsadził do kieszeni szaty, wyszedł na korytarz od razu odpalając jednego od różdżki. Zaciągnął się głęboko i przymknął oczy. Powoli wypuścił dym, rozkoszując się smakiem nikotyny zaczynającej powoli krążyć w jego żyłach. Ruszył przed siebie z nadzieją, iż być może złapie tej nocy kilku uczniów, ignorujących obowiązującą ciszę nocną. Szedł równo, słuchając własnych kroków odbijających się echem od opustoszałych korytarzy. Kiedy był uczniem wymykał się czasem, samotnie krążąc po zamku, starając się wyciszyć lub wymyślić jak uprzykrzyć życie Huncwotom. Teraz wędrówka przez znajome dziedzińce zdawała się być zupełnie czymś innym, nie musiał się ukrywać, ze „zwierzyny" stał się „łowcą". Oczywiście dopóki z mroku nie wyłonił się prążkowany kot z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu. Tylko dzięki opanowaniu, nabytemu w czasie swojej szpiegowskiej kariery, powstrzymał się od chęci odruchowego ukrycia się w najbliższej niszy. McGonagall uniosła dumnie łepek wbijając w niego uważne spojrzenie. Trwali przez chwile w bezruchu, obserwując się nawzajem, dopóki kotka nie poruszyła się, błyskając oczami w świetle księżyca, po czym przeszła spokojnie obok mężczyzny, muskając ogonem jego łydki. Sapnął zaskoczony, oglądając się na animaga, który znikał już za zakrętem.

— _Co...? — _Snape otrząsnął się i ruszył dalej, gasząc papierosa na ścianie zamku, niedopałek posyłając zaklęciem w niebyt. Kiedy dotarł na kolejne piętro, znalazł się przed wejściem na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Na usta wkradł się mu krzywy uśmieszek, gdy zauważył, że są uchylone.

— Stare miejsca, stare nawyki — mruknął do siebie, zaczynając wspinać się po stromych schodach, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę. Zakradł się najciszej jak potrafił i rzucił _silencio_ na stare zawiasy, wchodząc ostrożnie do pomieszczenia. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, a gdy upewnił się, że nikogo tam nie ma, westchnął rozczarowany.

— _Następnym razem_ — pocieszył się niemrawo w myślach, podchodząc do dużego okna i przysiadając na szerokim parapecie. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, wyjmując jednego.

Odpalił go tym razem bez użycia różdżki, wydmuchując delikatne kółeczka z dymu i obserwując jak unoszą się w powietrze.

— _Cisza i spokój…_ — pomyślał, czując chłodny podmuch wiatru na twarzy. — _Ciekawe czy w tych rocznikach też są następcy Huncwotów — niech ich piekło pochłonie_ — skrzywił się bezwiednie na wspomnienie grupy dręczących go Gryfonów. Oparł się o kamienie, spoglądając w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. — _Do lekcji też niewielu się przykłada. To musiał być dla nich szok, gdy zacząłem wymagać konkretnej wiedzy_ — pomyślał ze złośliwą satysfakcją — _Jedynie McNair wyróżnia się ze Ślizgonów, jako takim talentem. Może jeszcze Seymour, Ledford i Beckett, a reszta uczy się książki na pamięć. Zero wyczucia_ — wydmuchał siwą smużkę dymu, obserwując jak tańczy w powietrzu. — _Gdyby tylko Mcnair przykładała się jeszcze do reszty tak jak do malowania paznokci, może coś by z niej było…_ — zaciągnął się głęboko po raz ostatni, zrzucając niedopałek z wieży. Mimowolnie podążył za nim spojrzeniem, dopóki ten nie zniknął w mroku. Wydmuchał dym przez nos, aż oczy go zapiekły. Zamrugał energicznie, starając pozbyć się tego uczucia, gdy nagle jego wzrok przykuł jasny punkt na granicy Zakazanego Lasu. Niewyraźna biała plama majaczyła między konarami drzew zbliżając się i oddalając.

— Co to… — mruknął, bezwiednie wychylając się do przodu, by móc lepiej widzieć. Jasny punkt zdawał się krążyć niespokojnie pomiędzy drzewami. Nie ważne jak by wytężał wzrok, nie mógł rozszyfrować, co czai się między konarami. Wzruszył ramionami i już miał zejść z wieży, gdy kątem oka zauważył ruch na błoniach.

— Aha! — zawołał triumfalnie, dostrzegając w tym swoją szansą. Jakiś głupi uczeń właśnie spacerował po błoniach! Nagle złośliwy uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy uświadomił sobie, co to naprawdę znaczy. Niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet śmiertelne. Postać w jasnej koszuli nocnej szła chwiejnym krokiem w stronę Zakazanego Lasu! Snape poczuł jak cierpnie mu skóra, gdy zobaczył jak tajemnicze stworzenie również zbliża się do granicy. Jego umysł pracował szybko, starając się wymyślić coś, by uratować tego idiotę, który wybrał się na nocny spacer.

— _Nie ma szans żebym zdążył dobiec! Apotracja jest niemożliwa…_ — Rozejrzał się desperacko, starając się znaleźć cokolwiek, co podsunie mu rozwiązanie. Uczeń był coraz bliżej lasu. Nagle go olśniło.

— _Accio_ miotła_!_ — krzyknął z mocą, celując różdżką mniej więcej w kierunku magazynu sportowego. Zaklęcie pomknęło przez błonia, coś trzasnęło w ciemności, po chwili kierując się w jego stronę. Wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił Zmiataczkę, natychmiast jej dosiadając. Odbił się od ziemi, szarpnął styliskiem w górę, startując z impetem. Zimny wiatr uderzył go w twarz, rozwiewając włosy, gdy z zawrotnym tempem zbliżał się do ucznia. Stworzenie z lasu również zdawało się być z każdą chwilą coraz bliżej. Śmignął w dół, prawie tracąc kontrolę nad miotłą, gdy pociągnął drążek. Gdy był kilkanaście metrów od celu, rozpoznał szpitalną piżamę i brązowe włosy splecione w warkocz.

— _Tylko nie ona…_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy wylądował gwałtownie na błoniach, prawie się przewracając, kiedy zeskoczył z miotły. Stanął na wprost uczennicy.

— Sweetheart! — warknął, dopadając do niej i łapiąc dziewczynę nieco brutalnie za ramię. — Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? — Potrząsnął nią, lecz ta nie zareagowała.

— _Co jest…_ — pomyślał zdenerwowany. Nachylił się nieznacznie, by spojrzeć jej w twarz. — _Lunatykuje!_ — pomyślał zaskoczony, widząc, że śpi. Usłyszał za sobą głuchy odgłos uderzeń. Spiął się niespokojny, prawie zapomniał o tym podejrzanym stworzeniu! — _Accio _miotła! — przywołał ją do siebie bez różdżki, złapał Gryfonkę w pół, wskakując na drążek i sadzając ją przed sobą. Tętent kopyt był coraz bliżej. Odepchnął się energicznie od ziemi, wzlatując gwałtownie kilkanaście metrów w górę. Obejrzał się przez ramię, chcąc sprawdzić, jakie stworzenie ścigało ich w mroku nocy. Jego czarne oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku, kiedy zobaczył pędzącego jednorożca.

Piękne, majestatyczne zwierze potrząsało gniewnie grzywą, rżąc głośno i parskając. Jego perłowo biała sierść lśniła w blasku nocy, a oczy skrzyły się rubinową czerwienią. Wpatrywał się w niego ze złością, tego Snape był niemal pewien. Stworzenie nagle stanęło dęba, młócąc powietrze kopytami starając się go dosięgnąć. Mistrz Eliksirów wreszcie otrząsnął się i odleciał pospiesznie ze swoim ciężarem w stronę zamku, nie oglądając się za siebie, słysząc dobiegające go z już daleka gniewne rżenie wierzchowca. Wylądował ponownie na Wieży Astronomicznej, niemal zrzucając przy tym Sweetheart z miotły. Przytrzymał ją, owijając ramię wokół jej tali, kiedy ta bezwładnie przechyliła się do przodu. Snape ułożył ją pod ścianą, sam siadając na zimnych kamieniach, starając się ochłonąć.

— _To miał być taki przyjemny_ _wieczór_ — pomyślał kwaśno i spojrzał w bok na postać dziewczyny. — _A skończyło się na ratowaniu cholernej Gryfonki_ — zacisnął usta i złapał brunetkę za ramię, potrząsając nią.

— Sweetheart! Wstawaj! — dziewczyna uniosła ramię jakby chciała go odepchnąć, ale nie trafiła. Mężczyzna warknął ze złości. — Mówię do ciebie! — Usiadł przed nią, łapiąc za ramiona, mimowolnie wyczuwając jak jej ciało drży z zimna.

— Sweetheart — mruknął, unosząc dłoń i odgarniając z twarzy potargane kosmyki, które wymknęły się z warkocza. Jej policzki były zimne, a oczy zamknięte. Oddychała równo. — Hej, dziewczyno… Wstawaj — znów nią potrząsnął, tym razem ostrożniej. Zmarszczył brwi. Uniósł dłoń i klepnął ją w policzek.

— Sweetheart! — Mellisa wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie, otwierając oczy.

— Co…? — jęknęła sennie, unosząc rękę do góry w obronnym geście.

— Wreszcie — Snape westchnął ciężko i wstał, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Wstawaj Sweetheart! — warknął zirytowany. Pokręciła gwałtownie głową, przestraszona kuląc się pod ścianą.

— C-co się stało? — zawołała, lekko podniesionym głosem. — Kim jesteś? Czemu nie jestem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? — zatrzęsła się z zimna, a Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił teatralnie oczami.

— Panikara — mruknął do siebie. — Profesor Snape! — oznajmił. — I nie jesteś w skrzydle, bo lunatykujesz zamiast spokojnie leżeć w łóżku.

— Co?

— To — warknął zniecierpliwiony. — A teraz wstawaj, nie będziesz mi się tu w nocy po błoniach włóczyć. — Zrobił krok do przodu i złapał ją za ramię stawiającdziewczynę do pionu. Krzyknęła zaskoczona, wczepiając się palcami w jego ramię, by nie stracić równowagi.

— Stoisz? — Kiwnęła głową, puszczając rękaw jego szaty. — Wracamy do skrzydła — mruknął, ruszając w stronę wyjścia.

— Nie! Ja… — zawołała nagle, równie szybko milknąc.

— _Merlinie, daj mi_ _cierpliwość_ — pomyślał Snape, zatrzymując się.

— Co, nie? — rzucił jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

— Ja… nie widzę — powiedziała, trzęsąc się z zimna coraz bardziej.

— Eliksir powinien był cię wyleczyć — mruknął, marszcząc brwi.

— Tak, ale w Mungu coś pomieszali przy pierwszym leczeniu i nadal niewiele widzę… Zwłaszcza w nocy — wytłumaczyła, zawstydzona. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął ciężko i zmierzył uczennicę spojrzeniem pełnym niechęci. Wciąż stała boso na kamieniach, a cienka szpitalna piżama ani trochę nie chroniła przed zimnem. Snape westchnął po raz ostatni i wyczarował niewidzialne nosze.

— Kładź się — rzucił, łapiąc ją za ramię i podprowadzając do niewidocznego środka transportu.

— M-mogę i-iść sama — zaprotestowała, szczękając zębami.

— Nie zamierzam prowadzić cię za rączkę — warknął, więc ustąpiła, zbyt zziębnięta, by dłużej wykłócać się w środku nocy. Ułożyła się na noszach, nie czując się zbyt pewnie. Wkrótce dotarli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, bezgłośnie wchodząc do środka. Mistrz Eliksirów z irytacją czekał, aż Mellisa położy się na łóżku i będzie mógł wyjść.

— P-profesorze…?

— Słucham.

— M-mógłby pan nikomu o tym nie mówić? O lunatykowaniu — poprosiła, zwieszając smętnie głowę. Mężczyzna prychnął.

— Jakby kogoś to interesowało — odwrócił się na pięcie z łopotem szat, zmierzając do wyjścia.

— Dziękuję. — Snape przystanął, oglądając się na nią przez ramię.

— I dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za łażenie nocą po błoniach — rzucił na odchodnym i zniknął za drzwiami.

* Kiedy krew krzepnie jej kolor zmienia się na brązowy.

* Hemofilia to choroba genetyczna, objawiająca się słabą krzepliwością krwi, dlatego nawet nieduża rana może być zagrożeniem dla życia.


End file.
